My Princess
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Kyungsoo, seorang yeoja culun menyukai Jongin, namja populer disekolahnya. ia suka menstalk namja itu. sampai akhirnya ia merubah penampilan. bagaimana reaksi Jongin? Apakah mereka bisa bersatu? Kaisoo ff. GS. DLDR. Mind to RnR?


My Princess

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Other.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rated: T

Length: Oneshoot

Pair: Kaisoo, and other.

Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine, This fanfiction and plot is mine

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, AU, Typo(s)

A/N: Hola! ^^ ah akhirnya kesampean juga bikin ff kaisoo GS. mian yah kalo abal banget kayak gini -_- ini bikinnya buru" soalnya -_-"

.

.

.

Fanfiction is started! Happy Read!^^

.

.

.

_Kyungsoo POV_

Kuperhatikan sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi yang sedang asyik bermain basket dari tempat kursi panjang yang kutempati ini di salah satu lapangan sekolah. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku setiap hari, yaitu menjadi seorang stalker. Keberadaanku sebagai stalker tidak diketahuinya karena tubuh mungilku ini selalu terhalang oleh para fansnya.

"Kyaa! Jongin Oppa! Kyaa!" teriak para fansnya yang membuatku bosan. Aish, tidak bisakah mereka diam saja. Itu mengganggu Jongin tau.

Baiklah akan kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah seorang yeoja yang bersekolah di SM High School. Penampilanku yang kata orang culun membuatku agak dikucilkan. Kaca mata minus yang tebal, rambut dikepang dua, baju lengan panjang dan rok panjang. Menurutku ini tidak aneh, malah kesannya menutupi aurat yeoja. Teman-temanku hanyalah Baekhyun, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay, dan Tao.

Sedangkan namja yang selalu aku stalk ini adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin. Ia adalah anak populer di sekolah ini, bersama dengan kelima temannya, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen, Suho, dan Kris. Sebenarnya keempat teman Jongin sudah berpacaran dengan keempat temanku. Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Sehun dengan Luhan, Chen dengan Xiumin, Suho dengan Lay dan Kris dengan Tao.

_Kyungsoo POV End_

"Kyungsoo-ah!" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara merdunya membuat Kyungsoo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Baekhyun terlihat tengah berdiri dipinggir lapangan sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Kyungsoo pun segera beranjak menghampiri temannya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kemana yang lain? Dan omong-omong, mana Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

"Yah, kalau bertanya itu satu-satu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit dikeraskan membuat Kyungsoo hanya nyengir sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk tanda 'Peace'.

"Teman-teman yang lain ada dikelas, kalau Chanyeol sepertinya sedang bersama temannya." Jawab Baekhyun yang hanya dijawaba anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua pun berjalan kekelas mereka, 8-3 sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Oh ya Kyungsoo-ah, nanti kami berlima akan pergi ke mall. Kau ikut yah." Pinta Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya membuat Kyungsoo tidak enak untuk menolak.

"Ah baiklah." ucap Kyungsoo pasrah membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kemenangan.

SKIP TIME

Kringg... Kringg...

Bel pulang pun berbunyi membuat semua murid SM High School berhamburan keluar. Begitu pula dengan kelima yeoja yang berasal dari kelas 8-3. Senyum sumringah terpatri di wajah keempat yeoja itu, sedangkan yeoja bernama Kyungsoo hanya memasang senyuman pasrah. Mereka berjalan kaki menuju mall karena jarak mall dari sekolah mereka sangat dekat. Saat di mall, mereka pun dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok, yang pertama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan, sedangkan yang kedua adalah Xiumin, Tao, dan Lay.

Kelompok pertama akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menuju toko kacamata. Katanya sih akan membeli softlens biasa untuk Baekhyun dan Luhan, dan Kyungsoo pun hanya mengikuti saja. Namun sesampainya disana, mereka malah membelikan softlens bening untuk Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo menolak, namun itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh kedua temannya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun lagi-lagi harus pasrah menghadapi kedua temannya itu.

SKIP TIME

Sepulang dari mall, mereka pun berpisah. Namun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Kyungsoo untuk mendandani yeoja nerd ini.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bolehkan aku menginap dirumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun, baru saja Kyungsoo mau menolak, yeoja itu sudah mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya membolehkan.

At Kyungsoo House..

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo setelah memberi salam kepada kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Dikamar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan semua barang yang dibelinya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung sambil menyisir rambut lurus kelam yang panjang miliknya.

"Mau kau apakan semua itu Baekkie-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ini semua akan kau pakai!" seru Baekhyun dengan girangnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan mata belonya.

"MWO?" teriaknya membuat Baekhyun kangsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ish, tidak berteriak bisa kan." Sungut Baekhyun.

"Mi-mian. Lagian aku kan hanya kaget." Bela Kyungsoo.

"Aish terserahlah. Baiklah, kau duduk disini." Perintah Baekhyun seraya menunjuk kursi kecil milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun hanya menurut saja.

Baekhyun pun mulai me-roll rambut panjang Kyungsoo dengan telaten. Setelah selesai, ia pun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk tidur. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan roll yang berada dirambutnya, tapi setelah mendapat deathglare dari Baekhyun, akhirnya Kyungsoo pun tidur dalam keadaan rambut di roll.

Keesokan Paginya...

Kyungsoo terbangun duluan karena alarm yang ia pasang. Ia pun segera mandi dan setelah selesai mandi, ia pun membangunkan Baekhyun. Dan setelah Baekhyun juga selesai mandi, ia mulai mendandani Kyungsoo.

Pertama-tama, Baekhyun melepaskan roll di rambut Kyungsoo membuatnya menjadi sangat cantik dengan rambut bergelombang. Setelah itu, Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo memasang softlens barunya. Dan sentuhan terakhir, Baekhyun hanya memoles sedikit wajah Kyungsoo membuatnya sangat berbeda dengan Nerd Kyungsoo dulu. Tak lupa seragam Kyungsoo sekarang sama seperti anak disekolah mereka, rok selutut dan kemeja lengan pendek. Ia sangat cantik sampai membuat kedua orang tuanya terpesona melihat wajah aegya mereka disaat sarapan.

Disekolah, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Disepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, tak kerap namja maupun yeoja disekolah mereka menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka pasti bingung melihat Do Kyungsoo yang dahulunya nerd, sekarang menjadi sangat cantik seperti ini. Kyungsoo yang risih dengan tatapan mereka memilih untuk berjalan cepat menuju kelas.

Other side...

Seorang namja bersurai kelam sedang memperhatikan yeoja dengan surai kelam panjang dan bergelombang yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama temannya yang bersurai blonde panjang dan lurus itu. Namja itu tersenyum melihat perubahan yeoja bersurai kelam itu, hal itu membuatnya semakin ehm mencintainya ehm.

Namja itu adalah Kim Jongin, atau yang kerap dipanggil Jongin. Namja populer yang pendiam dan pintar dalam hal dance. Tampang coolnya dan tingginya yang diatas rata-rata membuatnya menjadi incaran para yeoja. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan fansnya itu, karena hanya satu yeoja yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya, yaitu Do Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya membuat Kai sedikit berjengit.

"Memperhatikan dia lagi, eoh?" ucap suara bass yang diyakini itu adalah suara Chanyeol.

"Ne, Yeollie-ah." Ucap Jongin sejujurnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tembak saja sih?" ucap Chanyeol namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kai.

"Aku tidak berani." Lirih Jongin.

"Ish, namja kok penakut. Lagipula sebentar lagi kan mau tahun baru. Sekolah kita mengadakan pensi. Dan katanya bakal ada pesta dansa disana. Kau ajak saja dia berdansa." Usul Chanyeol membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ah benar. Kau pintar sekali Yeol-ah. Thanks bro." Ucap Jongin sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan khusus milik mereka ber5. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tulus dan membayangkan bagaimana reaksi sepupunya nanti.

SKIP TIME

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Semua anak-anak berhamburan menuju kantin. Begitu pula dengan kelima yeoja dan namja yang berasal dari kelas yang berbeda.

Kelima yeoja itu berkumpul ditempat biasa mereka makan. Kyungsoo pun menanyakan pesanan teman-temannya.

"Guys, kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menatap teman-temannya bergantian.

"Aku Jjangmyeon sama lemon tea." Ucap Xiumin yang dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga temannya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun berlari kecil kearah salah satu warung dan memesan makanan. Tiba-tiba, kelima namja tadi pun mendatangi keempat yeoja yang sedang menunggu makanan.

"Annyeong. Boleh kita ikutan disini?" tanya Kris yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh keempat yeoja itu. Akhirnya keempat namja itu duduk disamping couple mereka sedangkan satunya alias si Jongin menanyakan soal pesanan kepada teman-temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pesanan kalian mana?" tanya Jongin kepada keempat yeoja itu.

"Itu sedang dipesankan oleh Kyungsoo. Sebaiknya yang namja disamakan saja." Ucap Luhan membuat Jongin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Eum, Kyungsoo-ah, kau sedang memesan makanan?" ucap Jongin gugup karena sekarang ia sudah berdiri dibelakang orang yang dicintainya, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun segera menengokkan kepalanya kebelakan dan tersenyum manis melihat Jongin ada dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan tersenyum walaupun jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Ne, Jongin-ah. Mau aku pesankan juga?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ne, pesankan 5 lagi yah." Ucap Jongin seraya memamerkan senyumannya membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Kyungsoo pun segera memalingkan wajahnya menatap pemilik warung agar Jongin tidak melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah itu.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka pun kembali ketempat teman-teman mereka. Tapi ternyata kursinya sudah tidak ada yang bisa diduduki lagi karena sudah penuh oleh teman-teman mereka, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mencari meja lain. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. Suasana canggung tercipta diantara mereka, sesekali mereka secara tidak sengaja saling bertemu pandangan namun mereka langsung memalingkan wajah mereka kearah lain. Sampai akhirnya pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka saling makan dalam diam sampai akhirnya Jongin pun memecah keheningan.

"Hem, Kyungsoo-ah." Panggil Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Eum... itu, maukah kau menjadi pasangan dansaku di acara pensi nanti?" tanya Jongin dengan gugupnya membuat pipi Kyungsoo kembail bersemu merah.

"Ah, itu... eum... baiklah." ucap Kyungsoo seraya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Ah baiklah, ce-cepat habiskan makananmu." Suruh Jongin membuat Kyungsoo agak tersentak namun langsung menghabiskan makanannya.

SKIP TIME

Beberapa hari menjelang pensi, teman-teman Kyungsoo menginap dirumahnya. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman Jongin.

Kyungsoo house...

Terlihat ada 5 orang yeoja di kamar Kyungsoo. Yaitu, Baekhyun yang sedang bermain PS2 dengan Lay, Xiumin yang sedang membaca komik, Tao yang sedang bermain boneka panda, sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang mondar-mandir gak jelas membuat Xiumin yang sedang membaca komik merasa kesal karena ia tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca komik karena kaki Kyungsoo yang terus menghentak-hentak lantai dengan kerasnya.

"Ya! Kau kenapa sih?" teriak Xiumin membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan acara mondar-mandirnya dan menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan memelas.

"Bagaimana ini? Jongin mengajakku berdansa disaat acara pensi nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat keempat temannya langsung menghambur kearahnya.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa? Blablabla..." dan begitulah pertanyaan teman-teman Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo cengo dibuatnya.

"Ya! Kalian bisa tidak tanyanya satu-satu!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan suara merdunya membuat keempat temannya hanya nyengir gaje.

"Guys, aku cuma mau minta bantuan kalian boleh?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tolong bantu aku berdandan yah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tampang polosnya membuat keempat temannya sweatdrop.

Jongin house...

"Jongin-ah, kau benar mau mengajaknya dansa?" tanya Kris kepada Jongin. Kini mereka semua sedang berada dikamar Jongin.

"Benarlah hyung. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah bingung.

"Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo dibunuh oleh para fansmu tau." Saut Chanyeol.  
"Entahlah hyung. Aku akan melindunginya dari para fansku yang gila itu. Lagian mereka pasti bisa menerima kok." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum membuat Chanyeol dan Kris hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum terjadi keheningan diantara mereka ber5.

"Oh iya!" teriak Jongin membuatnya mendapatkan 4 kali lemparan barang dari keempat temannya.

"Ish! Kenapa melempariku?" ucap Jongin kesal.

"Kau membuat kami kaget, Jongin!" ucap keempat temannya berbarengan.

"Sorry. Jadi gini, aku mau minta tolong, disaat acara pensi, kalian pilihkan baju untukku. Okeh?" ucap Jongin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh keempat temannya.

SKIP TIME

Tibalah hari dimana pensi diadakan. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan semua teman mereka sedang sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dipakai diacara pensi.

Kyungsoo bedroom...

Sekarang, Kyungsoo sedang sibuk memilih baju dibantu oleh teman-temannya. Akhirnya, mereka pun menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggunakan dress selutut berwarna putih dengan rok mengembang dan lengan pendek yang menggembung. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai dan hanya diberi jepitan kupu-kupu. Ia juga menggunakan high heels berwarna putih yang berhak rendah.

Baekhyun menggunakan dress yang panjangnya dibawah lutut berwarna biru laut dengan lengan ¾, rambut panjangnya hanya diberi bando dan memakai high heels berwarna biru.

Xiumin dan yang lainnya juga menggunakan dress dengan warna berbeda, rambut mereka yang panjang juga dibiarkan tergerai dan dipakaikan beberapa aksesoris juga memakai high heels berwarna senada dengan dress mereka.

Wajah mereka yang memang cantik alami hanya dipoles oleh bedak, dan memakai lip gloss agar bibir mereka tidak kering. Mereka pun berjalan keluar rumah Kyungsoo dan menaiki mobil Kyungsoo menuju sekolah.

Jongin bedroom...

Untuk yang namja, seperti biasa, mereka hanya menggunakan jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna berbeda dan celana hitam serta sepatu hitam. Rambut mereka sengaja agak diacak-acak supaya terkesan cool. Mereka pun mengendarai mobil mereka masing-masing -yang memang mereka sengaja bawa kerumah Jongin- menuju sekolah.

At school...

Acara pensi berlangsung sangat meriah. Dan sekarang saatnya berdansa. Keempat teman Kyungsoo sudah berdansa dengan pasangan mereka alias keempat temannya Jongin. Beberapa anak juga sudah mulai berdansa. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok sambil memainkan jemarinya seakan menandakan ia sedang gugup.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin sudah berada didepan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan terjulur kedepan Kyungsoo seakan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menaruh satu tangannya diatas tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Jongin dan langsung saja Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya ketempat dansa.

Mereka berdansa dengan elegannya membuat orang-orang sepertinya iri, bahkan sepertinya fans-fans Jongin sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakan Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan mereka, tapi entah kenapa lama kelamaan ia menjadi risih. Kyungsoo pun menghentikkan dansanya dengan Jongin dan berlari keluar tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Kyungsoo berlari tanpa tau arah dan disaat ia menyadari bahwa ia ada di taman belakang sekolah. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang ada dan duduk dikursi itu. Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua kakinya dan menekuknya serta memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di celah yang diantara kedua kakinya. Akhirnya air matanya pun turun, setetes demi setetes. Isakkan pilu mulai terdengar, baju yang dikenakan Kyungsoo pun mulai basah.

Jongin langsung berlari keluar mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari jauh. Kai sedikit menggerutu karena ia kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Jongin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju taman dibelakang sekolah. Sekilas, ia melihat bayangan seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sedang menangis di kursi panjang disitu. Jongin pun melangkah dengan perlahan kearah yeoja itu. Jongin menepuk perlahan kepala yeoja itu membuat yeoja itu mendongak. Jongin agak kaget melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo sekarang sangat berantakan. Air mata mengalir dikedua pipi chubbynya. Tangan Jongin bergerak menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajah Kyungsoo baru setelah itu ia duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menurunkan kakinya untuk menjaga kesopanan.

"Eum Kyungsoo-ah, maaf yah soal yang tadi." Ucap Jongin dengan nada bersalah.

"Gwaenchana. Lagipula itu bukan kemauanmu kan. Mungkin aku memang tidak boleh berdekatan denganmu yah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih.

"Anniyo. Aku bisa menjelaskannya kepada para fansku." Ucap Jongin sebelum terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"..."

"..."

"Sarangahaeyo." Ucap Jongin memecah keheningan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya kaget.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ah." Ucap Jongin seraya memamerkan senyumannya membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat.

"Eumm..." gumam Kyungsoo gugup.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memmiliki perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak. Aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi." Ucap Jongin.

"Engg... Nado. Nado Saranghae." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Jongin yang sekarang menatapnya bingung.

"K-kau?" ucap Jongin yang sepertinya kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ne. Saranghaeyo Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau tahu, aku ini sebenarnya stalkermu." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersentak.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Ne. Lalu aku mau tanya kenapa kau bisa suka denganku? Secara dulu aku itu culun dan yah kau tau lah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Karena... aku juga stalkermu." Ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan mata belonya.

"Jinjja? Haha, kita sama ternyata." Ucap dan tawa Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Hehe." Ucap dan tawa Jongin sebelum terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Kyungsoo terlihat menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya seakan ia sedang kedinginan. Jongin yang menyadarinya segera melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya ketubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit disaat Jongin memakaikan jas yang ia gunakan ketubuh mungilnya.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin.

"Ne, Chagiya." Ucap Jongin seraya merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Aigoo, kyeopta." Ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku atau aku akan menciummu." Goda Jongin membuat Kyungsoo langsung menjitaknya.  
"Dasar pervert." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal yang hanya dibalas tertawaan oleh Jongin.

"Saranghaeyo Yeongwonhi, Do Kyungsoo."

"Neomu neomu joahae, Saranghae Kim Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo sebelum ia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin semilir yang menyapa wajahnya.

END~


End file.
